


Reg

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regulus Black
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 3





	Reg

Regulus Black does not become a death Eater. Sasllskdnxj Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks.


End file.
